Or So He Thought
by Forever Endeavor One
Summary: Despite what we believe, it's sometimes the fact that we stop thinking and just go for it that leads us to an interesting discovery.


**Or So He Thought…**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p>Greg had fallen in love with Nick. There was no doubt about it. And it wasn't just love, love. It was fall head over heels, kiss you even with your morning breath or when you're sick, be with you forever kind of love. Yup, no doubt about it. But there was only one problem. Nick would never feel the same way towards him. Not in, to put it in Lindsey's words, katrillion years. Which of course wasn't a real word. She just combined them into one when Greg teased her about being best friends with the boy that liked her and that was when she was still young. But this isn't about Lindsey, no this was about Nick never returning his feelings. Or so Greg thought…<p>

It happened when both Nick and Greg were off from work. Greg was planning to go to bed early when a sudden knock on his door interrupted him. He opened it to find Nick with two pizza boxes and a six pack of beer. Before he could ask what the Texan was doing there, Nick pushed his way past Greg and started rambling about how he didn't want to watch the game alone and made his way towards Greg's living room. When Greg entered the living room, he found that Nick had already made himself comfortable as he took a quick bite of his pizza and drank his beer. Greg mumbled something about going to sleep when Nick stopped him and told him to sit down, grab a pizza, and drink with him. And who was Greg to refuse an order from Nick?

The last thing that Greg remembered was taking a bite out of his third slice before he finally let his eyelids fall. The first thing that Greg notices when he wakes up is the same third slice of pizza being crushed and now leaving a stain on his shirt. But that wasn't the most important thing that he noticed. No, the most important thing that was happening when Greg woke up was the feeling of warmth that was pressing on his arm. As he shifted his head towards the source, he gasped quietly when he found Nick's head resting on his shoulder. Greg cheered, only inside his head, that he lived long enough to see Nick sleeping. Using his shoulder as a pillow no less.

Now there were other chances where Greg could have seen Nick sleeping. Like when Greg fell asleep over at Nick's where he woke up before the Texan. He could have sneaked a peek but that would be on the verge of being a creep wouldn't it? And of course, Greg wasn't that weird. Weird, yes. But not THAT weird. Then of course there was when Nick falls asleep in the break room. But that would be risking it a little bit. The others could catch him staring and they just might be able to piece two and two together and find out that Greg had feelings for the Texan. You know, now that Greg thought about it for the team being CSI, they sure weren't very observant when it came to relationships. That or they just never mention it. So anyways, back to Nick sleeping.

Despite finally being it that spot, Greg really had to go to the bathroom. So it was either take in the moment or have his bladder explode. He could see it now, the team would find him and let Dr. Robbins do the autopsy of his body. The COD would be an exploded bladder and Greg would go down in history of the CSI as the first person ever to die of something so simplistic. At least they could have an open casket during the funeral. There would be no gunshot wounds or knife marks and it would be nice. And when they finally bury him, his tombstone would read: "Should have went to the bathroom. May he rest in pee-ace."

Greg was horrified as the thought went through his head. He knew he was being childish but he really had to go. He gently supported Nick's head in his hand and stood up slowly before resting the Texan's head back down on the couch. And with that, he ran to the bathroom.

Feeling refreshed, Greg made his way to his kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge. He hated the taste of beer in his mouth right after he woke up and nearly downed the can in a single gulp. He grabbed an extra can before making his way back to the living room. He set the other can of soda on the table before shutting off the T.V. and making his way to a chair across from the couch. It was there he stared, really stared at Nick's sleeping form.

The Texan had scrunched up into an almost fetal position. His breathing was steady and Greg noted that they were both in sync with each breath they took. But it was Nick's face that had Greg confused. At first it looked like he was having a nightmare and that worried Greg. Was Nick still having trouble sleeping due to the whole buried alive thing?

_Maybe I should wake him up. _Greg thought to himself.

Greg stood up and made his way towards the couch and Nick. He got to his knees and rested his head on the edge of the couch. He was about to wake Nick up when he noticed that the expression on the Texan's face changed. It wasn't that Nick was scared. It looked more like he was lost. And Greg didn't know what to do. So he just continued to watch. Nick started shifting almost as if he was trying to find something. When his hand came into contact with Greg's he pulled it towards him and rested his cheek on it. He stopped fidgeting then. So it was warmth that Nick was looking for? This made Greg blush a little bit.

He now had his hand under Nick's face and he swore that if he died now, he wouldn't mind because he could die happy. The lost expression on Nick's face was replaced by a calm almost content look on the Texan's face and maybe that's why Greg did what he did next. He moved his thumb across Nick's cheek and it caused Nick to rub against his hand finding comfort in that single stroke.

" 'eels nice…"

Greg almost screamed when Nick spoke and thought the Texan had woken up but a second later he heard Nick's light snoring again. Greg had to fight the laughing fit that was about to escape him because Nick looked so adorable. Greg knew that he should have stopped but he just couldn't help himself.

He took his other hand and ran his hand through Nick's hair. He's always wanted to do that and of all the time's he's imagined how great it would have felt, his imagination was nothing compared to when he finally felt the strands of hair on Nick's head run through his fingers. Again he should have stopped there because Greg was getting too close and he might do something like…

Greg couldn't stop himself as his lips finally came into contact with Nick's. And he knew it was wrong on so many levels. But it felt so right. This was no way to get a kiss. I mean it was, but this was verging on being a creep again. A desperate creep even. There were only two reasons why you kiss someone when they are asleep. One, because you are a creepy creep kissing creep that can only get some when the person is sleeping. Two, because you were so sick of waiting for a certain Texan to take a damn hint and see how much you've fallen for him only to lead to doing something so stupid like kissing him when he's asleep! Damn!

Greg pulled back quickly and stood up. He turned the other way because he couldn't stand to look at Nick's face. He had just taken advantage of his friend when he was sleeping and he didn't feel bad about it. Greg actually liked it when he should have been disgusted with himself. Greg was about to make his way out of the living room when he suddenly heard Nick's voice.

"G?"

Greg stood frozen in place. He bowed his head and turned around slowly. Time to face the consequences.

"I'm sorry Nicky. I never should have done what I did. It was wrong of me and I can understand if you…"

"What are you talkin' 'bout?"

Greg lifted his head up and saw the confused look on Nick's face. He didn't notice it? Nick didn't feel the kiss? Greg sighed as Nick grabbed the other can of soda that was on the table. As Nick opened the can, he stared at Greg and raised an eyebrow. The question was still left unanswered.

"N-Nothing. It's nothing."

Nick took a sip and licked his lips afterwards. The confused look returning on his face as he did so. Nick continued to stare at Greg and it was making him uncomfortable as he started shifting his feet and shoving his hands inside his pockets. When it became too much for him, Greg turned to leave again but what Nick said next made him stop.

"I know this is going to sound weird but where you playing with my face when I was asleep?"

Busted.

"What! N-n-no… I swear I wasn't! I mean I-I was… but not like that! You were the one that grabbed by hand and… and... rubbing your face…"

Greg looked up and saw Nick smiling at him and it caused him to blush. He could feel that Nick was still staring at him and it wasn't helping the situation one bit. He wanted Nick to stop staring, stop smiling at him like he knows something and he's just playing with Greg, to stop blushing.

"Rubbing my face on your hand?" Nick chuckled. "Though I do remember grabbing something when I was sleeping… So it was your hand?"

Greg couldn't speak so he nodded. Nick scratched his chin as his face became questioning again.

"Was that you also when you ran your hand through my hair?"

Busted again!

Again Greg could only nod. Shit! This was not going to end well. At this rate, Greg was going to be humiliated. Why was Nick playing him like this? The next question would end it and Greg would have to admit to everything. But the question never came. Nick stood up and stretched the kinks out of his back. As he did so, his shirt lifted to reveal the lower of Nick's abdomen and the rim of his briefs. And Greg found himself for the first time looking anywhere other than Nick. Nick started making his way towards him and Greg was freaking out but calmed when Nick turned and made his way towards the bathroom.

Greg calmed down a little bit. Maybe Nick didn't remember. Greg should be relieved that he didn't remember. His secret was safe. No one knew. Nick doesn't remember… He should be happy right? Right? Greg shook his head to clear his mind. Of course he should be happy. He had kissed Nick, something he had always wanted to do. He had seen Nick sleeping so peacefully and that was enough for Greg. So then why does the thought of Nick not knowing hurt so much?

Greg shook his head again. He can't have this now. Not when Nick was in his house. With that, Greg started tidying things up. He grabbed the empty pizza box and placed the beer bottles and the two cans of soda inside of it. When he returned from the kitchen, he sat down on the chair across from the couch again and turned the T.V. on. Nick came back and made his way towards the couch. He grabbed a slice of pizza and another beer.

"G, you want another beer?"

Greg continued to stare at the screen and just shook his head. He could feel Nick staring at him again and it was making him uncomfortable. He turned his focus towards the T.V. and started flipping channels to help distract him. Not that it was much help. And of course Nick wasn't helping by saying things like…

"There's plenty of room on the couch."

Greg turned his head wide eyed at this and saw Nick still staring at him and patting the seat next to him. The blush on Greg's face came faster than it ever did before as he shifted his eyes back to the T.V. his breathing starting to become uneven. He could have sworn that he heard Nick grumble but decided to ignore it.

"Greggo," There was a hint of irritation in his voice that caused Greg to turn his head again. "Come here!"

Greg decided to ignore him again and this caused Nick to stand up and make his way towards him. The next thing Greg knew he was being dragged towards the couch by an angry Texan. When Greg was thrown to the couch, he immediately tried standing back up but was pushed down again when Nick sat down and set his head on Greg's shoulders again. That certainly made Greg stop squirming.

He stared at Nick who was now kept his eyes fixed on the T.V. Greg didn't understand what the hell was going on. That or he was just in denial. Greg couldn't believe it. Nick was straight. Greg introduced his gay friend to Nick and his friend who took pride in his "gaydar" said that Nick was completely one hundred percent straight. So why? Nick was straight. Or so he thought…

Because the next thing he knew, Nick was kissing him. He had grabbed the back of Greg's head and planted one on him. And when Greg gasped, Nick took advantage of it as their tongues collided. And the kiss ended too soon because Greg needed air. It was completely unfair because the kiss could have lasted longer if Nick hadn't kissed him so suddenly.

"That's for kissing me when I was sleeping." Nick said as he stared back at the T.V. licking his lips. Greg didn't know what to say. Nick, the guy that he had fallen in love with, had just made out with him.

"But you're not gay!"

Or maybe not.

"Correction Greggo, I'm bisexual. And another thing, I don't like labels. I'm… what's the word? Ah, open minded."

Greg again had nothing to say. Nick turned the T.V. off and straightened himself up and faced Greg.

"But only one percent."

Greg didn't understand what Nick was talking about and his face clearly showed it. Nick laughed before continuing.

"One percent gay."

Greg was baffled. How could you be only one percent gay? The odds are definitely uneven. It'd be easier to just be straight wouldn't it? Again Nick laughed and brought Greg out of his thoughts.

"The reason I say it's only one percent is because that "one" is you, Greg. Only you. And to me, that's enough."

Nick placed one last kiss on Greg's lips. Just a simple peck on the lips and because it was enough for Nick, Greg would settle.


End file.
